The Wolf Pack
by ReminiscingAtMidnight
Summary: Harlow Diamond, English teacher, drama major, dance & cheerleading coach accepts a job at La Push High. There she meets Football coach Jacob Black what secrets are hidden beneath her flawless exterior, and how will she react to Jacob's own secrets? Repost


*****I redid the story… decided to repost it… please review and let me know what you think…*****

*****I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARCTERS IN TWILIGHT. I JUST HAD THIS IDEA FOR A STORY, AND PERSONALLY I LOVE IT… I AM SO EXCITED WITH IT. I HAVE SO MANY PLACES FOR THIS STORY TO GO. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU GUYS THINK. SHOULD I WRITE IT OR SHOULD I END IT AS IT IS. LET ME KNOW PLEASE REVIEW! ****ENJOY`*****

I've gotta fight today  
To live another day  
Speaking my mind today  
My voice will be heard today  
-Skillet Hero

Taking in a very deep breath, slowly let it out and I held my head up high, today was my first day at La Push High School. I know what you are thinking and sorry; No, I am not a student here, I am actually a teacher. I took yet another deep breath, I knew that today was either going to make or break me as a teacher here. I remember when I was in school, the first opinion of my teacher was something that lasted with me throughout the whole year. _I just know that I can do it, I can do this._ If I say it enough times to myself, I will begin to believe it. I was going to be the new Advance English teacher as well as Learning support English, the cheerleading and dance coach, and I also was going to be heading the drama department, and I wanted to put a play on this year. This is a big case load, bigger than anything I have ever had to do. This was my first real job but I was ok with that, because this is my passion, this is what I lived for. I am a pleasing kind of person I guess. I am the kind of person that puts others needs before my own. I have always been like that ever since I was a small child. I always want other people to be happy.

I had went to orientation like I was supposed to and I was looked at as an outsider. I looked at every single other teacher that was starting this year, they were all Native American, dark skinned and fit in perfectly with the other students. The only difference other than that was the fact I was so young compared to the other teachers, no only that but I on the other hand was white. I tanned regularly, and I was well dressed, I took good care of myself, and I thought very highly of myself. I wouldn't call myself stuck up at all, but I would say I did have my moments. I could sing, dance, cheer, and I was extremely good at English. I took this job because I always wanted to be part of a small town. I always wanted to be remembered for something. If I was going to be remembered for something I always hoped it was for helping out someone who needed it. When I was offered a position here, at La Push High I was just a graduate from the University of Washington. I had a major in English and a minor in Drama. I was only 21 years old. I lived on my own before, so I was no stranger to being alone, but this small town did make me worried, it frightened me more than a city, as much as I wanted to be there, it still frightened me. Weird I know.

I woke up today at 4:00AM and got ready. I put on my make up and I straightened my black hair. I had my hair cut yesterday and it was naturally curly but I usually straightened it. I pulled on a pair of New York and Co. black dress pants with a white button up top and a black and pink argyle sweater vest over it. I put on a pair of my black Marc Fisher peep-toe pumps. I left my house and began to walk out to the car. My house was a log cabin I rented in between Forks and Port Angles. It was off the road and there were three of them, mine, my neighbor, and my other neighbor who owned all three houses. I walked out of the door waving to the older couple that owned the house next to mine, they were enjoying their twilight years sitting on the porch drinking coffee, the both smiled and wished me luck and waived back. By the time I stepped into my VW Golf, it was 5:45. This gave me enough time to get to La Push and into the class way before all the students will be arriving. I took a deep breath and backed out of the drive way. "Here goes nothing." I said looking at my self in the mirror.

That's how the morning went and this is where I find myself. I sighed as I continued walking down the hall. Everyone who worked here has been so nice to me. The principal though, he seemed nice. He was just so serious. It worried me. His name was Sam Uley. He was so serious all the time. I didn't see him crack a smile the entire day at orientation. I have never met someone who has such a sour look on this face as much as him. He was a little young to be a principal, and he was extremely built for a principal. Now I'm not one to gossip with coworkers, but they say that he has a lot of pull with the Quileute tribe. I was curious how one so young could have so much pull, but I didn't dare voice that. When we met, Sam and I, for the fist time I felt like a small child. I am only 5 foot 2 inches, that I why I usually would wear heels, even when I dance. A I was walking toward my door I was stopped by the head of the boys Athletic Department, or the gym teacher. What ever you would like to call him. "Hello, you must be Ms. Diamond." He said looking me over and smiling. "My name is Embry Call, or Mr. Call, or Embry, or what ever you want to call me." He said with a smile. I wasn't sure if he was flirting or just being nice. "Hi, please call me Harlow, that's my first name." I said returning the smile. I shook his out stretched hand. "So today's the first day huh?" he said stating the obvious. I guess he was just being nice and making small talk. "Yeah, I am so worried, what if they don't like me?" I said with a small sigh. "Oh I highly doubt they will not like you, your young, and very beautiful, I am sure that the kids are going to love you, this is high school, you look like you should be a student, not a teacher." He said with a laugh. "Well trust me my college degree says other." I said with a small, yet forced laugh. He looked at me and grinned. "Who all have you met so far?" he said standing near me and added, "You have about an hour and a half before the students get here, why don't I introduce you to some people." He said with a smile. "That would be really nice of you." I said nodding my head. "Sure, that's what friends are for." I couldn't help but laugh. He was being so nice.

"Ok well listen to this, I will tell you now, other than Sam, everyone isn't as serious." I laughed remembering Mr. Uley. He was rather serious and it made me worried. "Well listen, let me introduce you to our very own Wolf Pack Football coach, since you are coaching cheerleading, you will be spending a lot of time together." He said wiggling his eyebrows. I couldn't help but laugh. He was so funny. Anywhere else I would say sexual harassment, but no, this is just the way this Embry person is.

"Ms. Diamond, this is Jake, Jacob Black." he said pointing to this man. He was beautiful. He was very built, to die for brown eyes, and a grin on his face, his black hair was hanging slightly in his eyes. I felt like the world stopped turning. I was so taken back by this, I couldn't believe this was happening. "Hello." I said with a smile. He didn't answer me. He just looked at me a far off look in his eyes. He was frozen in his place, not moving. "Jake, earth to Jake." Embry yelled waving his hand in font of his face. He didn't answer he just kept looking. "Um, I think I should head back to my classroom, I will see you later, nice meeting you." I said as I turned to leave. "Harlow." Embry called hurrying after me. "You still have to meet Luke." He said grinning. "Who is that?" I asked with curiosity. "He is in charge of the music." He said grinning. "You would be working with him closely for the play you want to do this year." he said looking at me. "How did you know I want to put a play on?" I asked confused. "Small town, news spreads. The kids are excited." He said grinning. "Oh, ok then." I said following his towards the music room.

"Hello?" He called walking into the room. "Luke?" "In here." a voice called out from under a piano. "Here I want you to meet someone." he said taking my arm and leading me over to the piano. I saw a tall man slide out. He was well dressed. Tall, black hair spiked up. He was wearing black pants and a purple dress shirt. "This is Harlow Diamond." He said with a smile. I grinned and looked at him, for some reason, Embry's smile was contagious. He looked over at me and smiled really big. "Harlow, nice to meet you, I was thinking that I was the only white guy here." I laughed and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Luke…" I trailed off I didn't know his last name. "Hunter." He smiled. "Luke Hunter." I laughed he sounded like James Bond. He was a very nice looking man. "So are you ready for you first day?" He said looking at me. "As ready as I will ever be." I said with a smile. "No offense but the kids will love you, you look their age." I groaned inwardly. I hate looking so young. One day I know I was going to love it. Right now though, I didn't. "Ok, Luke we will let you go back to your piano, tell Leah I said hello." He said with a smile. "Sure sure." He said "Nice meeting you Harlow." he said and waved his off. "Listen Harlow I will walk you back but the kids will be here soon. If you need help, don't hesitate to ask." he said with a smile. "I am sorry about Jake, he is usually not like that." He said as we parted ways. "Thank you for everything, I will see you later." I said as I left and went on my way.

I took a deep breath and waited for my first class, homeroom. I was ready. I watched as the kids began to come on. They all seemed very nice, they were ready for today. I went through the attendance and there were some boys who were extremely large. I was surprised that they were still in school. "Good morning, today is the first day of school, welcome back to our returning students, and welcome to La Push High, freshmen." the voice of Mr. Uley came over the loud speaker. "I would like to extend a warm welcome to our new staff this year, Mr. France, who is taking over Spanish, Ms. Diamond, who is in our Advance English, and also I would like to let all you know that we are going to be holding tryouts for Dance and Cheerleading. Please see Ms. Diamond in room 100 by the end of next week if interested." I heard some of the kids suppress groans, and some express excitement and interest. "Mr. Black would like to remind the football team as well as I, shoving freshmen into garbage cans is not appreciated or necessary, you will be removed from the team if caught doing so." I heard some laughs from some of the male students. I rolled my eyes. "I also would like to remind you, although some of you know teachers outside this school, while in school they are your teachers and you will show respect. Thank you and have a wonderful year, I expect to not see any of you in my office this year." I head the loud speaker turn off and some of the students bust out laughing at it. I listened as the bell rang and sighed. This was going to be a good day. I hope.

"Hello and welcome to Advance Composition." I said looking at my first class. They were mostly female students with a few males. "I would like to hand out a blank notebook to each of you please take one and pass it back." I said as I passed them out. "This note book will become you best friend while in the class, I would like each of you to open up the note book, and use this time to write what ever you would like." I said with a smile walking over to the chalkboard. "How long does it have to be?" One of the larger male students asked. "That is for you to decide." I said with a smile. "What do you want us to write about?" Another student asked. "That again is up to you. I want to see know what interests you." I said sitting behind my desk. "Begin." I said with a smile and watched what students were egger and what students were annoyed. It seemed like they were all pretty excited to begin. It was about fifteen minutes later when there was a knock at the door. I got up to see who it was and there stood Mr. Jacob Black. "Mr. Black, is everything ok?" I said confused. "Um yeah, I just wanted to say hello, so um, Hello," He said and turned and walked away. "That was so weird." I laughed. I walked back in and sat down. About 15 minutes later, students started to finish. "What do you want us to do when were done?" One of the kids asked. "I would like to read them, but that is your choice, if you want me to read them, then you can hand them in, if not, then you can take them with you." I said with a smile and watched every single person hand in their books. "Thank you, today was a good day, I will see you all tomorrow." I said with a smile. I watched all the kids file out of the class and more come back in. My day went so nice. I was thrilled. I was excited to get home and read what the kids thought.

I waited until all the children were gone for the day before I walked over to the closed and grabbed my purse. I dug inside for my car keys and began to walk out to leave. I saw one of the other teaches. She was old, that was obvious, she was wrinkled and white hair, she smiled over at me. "How are you still walking?" She asked with a smile looking down at my shoes. "Oh, years of dance, can't feel my feet half the time." I said with a smile. "You know dear, you are just want this school needed. You, Mr. Hunter, Mr. Call, Mr. Black you young people will be able to relate better." She said with a laugh. "Listen Harlow, she said looking over at me. You will notice weird things going on, ignore it. Its better that way." She said with a laugh. "Ok I will take it to heart." I said with a smile as we walked into the office. I noticed Jake and Embry as well as Luke talking to Sam. They stopped as soon as I walked into the office. I saw them all look over and smile at me. "Ah, Ms. Diamond, how was your first day?" Sam asked looking over at me. "Oh, it was great thank you." I said with a smile. "Anyone sign up for the dance or cheerleading team?" He asked looking at me. "Oh, yes just a few, well actually half of the school." I said with a smile. "Good, good to hear." He said smiling and nodding to Jake. "Well, go coach your Wolf Pack." Same said laughing at him and he walked off he was so busy looking at me he knocked over the small table of water. My eyes went huge and I suppressed a laugh. "Is he ok?" I asked as the door to the office closed. "Yeah, that's just Jake." Embry said with a smile. "Well, I told you so." He said laughing. "You were a hit." He said and followed me out of the office as I went through a few messages and notes that were in my mail box. "Yeah yeah." I smiled as I walked out the front doors. "Listen Harlow, don't hesitate to ask if you need help at any time." He said smiling. "Especially with Jake." He said with a wink and walked off.

I couldn't help but watch after him. If today was anything like the rest of the school year, I knew I was going to love teaching here. It was wonderful. I was having a blast. The people were nice, mostly male, but I could get used to it. I climbed into my car and started it. Backing out I saw Embry talking to some of the students that were in my homeroom. I noticed they were all looking at me as I pulled away. How odd. I just can't wait for this school year to be in full swing. This was going to be a very nice time. I pulled up to my log cabin and sighed. I hated coming home to an empty home. I hated it so much. "Harlow." I heard my elderly neighbor ask. "Harlow, listen to this." She said with a smile. "My husband and I are wondering since you had your first day of school today, did you want to have dinner with us?" She said with a smile. I couldn't help but grin. "I would love to." I said following her back to her much larger cabin and walking through the door.

Today was one of the best days so far. I couldn't wait to go in my own place sit down with some coco and read the stories from the students today.


End file.
